Separated
by Aubrey Jean
Summary: Gordo finally professes his love to Lizzie, then they are separated for college. Does Lizzie love Gordo? Will they end up together?
1. Graduation

High school quickly came and went and the kiss in Rome was never talked about. Gordo felt like he was lying to himself, so on the night of graduation, he confronted Lizzie.  
  
"Lizzie?" Gordo said hesitatingly.  
  
"Yeah?" Lizzie replied beaming.  
  
"You remember Rome?"  
  
"How could I not!?"  
  
"Well, I remember one specific thing about Rome." Gordo said stuttering a few syllables.  
  
"Me singing In front of a live audience?"  
  
"Haha. No. The kiss."  
  
"The kiss?" Lizzie said with a quizzical look.  
  
Just as Gordo's smile started to fade, Lizzie said, "Oh! The kiss! What about it?"  
  
"Why did you do it?"  
  
Lizzie blushed. "I'm not quite sure why."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Haha. Settle down Gordo, of course I know why. You're my best friend! You mean the world to me, and I had just wanted to thank you for helping me."  
  
"Right. Helping you." Gordo gave Lizzie a quick hug and walked away.  
  
I wonder what his deal is, Lizzie wondered to herself. She shrugged and walked over to Miranda, Ethan, Larry, and Kate, giving them all congratulatory hugs. After Rome, they all had become very good friends and Kate and Ethan quickly lost their popularity. They didn't mind though.  
  
"Where's Gordo?" Miranda asked.  
  
"I don't know," Lizzie said sadly. "He's acting really weird."  
  
Miranda shrugged, grabbed Larry's hand, and walked off. Ethan and Kate were making out with Ethan's graduation cap sliding off of his head. Kate didn't want to wear hers because it would flatten her hair. Everyone had hooked up over high school, except Lizzie. Gordo even had a girlfriend, Jenna, for a year. The only boyfriends Lizzie had were guys that only lasted a month or two. She wanted something that everyone else had; a long, serious relationship.  
  
Lizzie quickly realized that she was alone in the auditorium and ran out into the foyer to rejoin her friends.  
  
"McGuire," Gordo said. "I leave tomorrow for summer session at Harvard, so we need to do something."  
  
Lizzie smiled. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"Dinner and a movie?"  
  
"Sounds good!" Lizzie said with a broad smile.  
  
"I'll pick you up at 6?"  
  
"Perfect." Lizzie gave Gordo a hug and walked off with her family.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Once Lizzie got home, she went straight upstairs to start packing for school. She would be going to the Culinary Institute of America in New York and was leaving at the end of the week. There were no dorms, so she rented an apartment and had to furnish it as well. The movers would be arriving a few days after she did, so she only had to have a sleeping bag for the first few nights.  
  
At 4:30, Lizzie started to get ready to go out with Gordo. She showered and dressed and got her hair and makeup just perfect. She was adding her finishing touches at 5:45 when the doorbell rang. Gordo was early?  
  
Lizzie ran downstairs to answer the door. When she did, she gasped. 


	2. Do you love me?

Gordo was at the door in a casual khakis and sweater combo. He had a goofy grin on his face and a bouquet of roses in his arms.  
  
"Oh my God Gordo!" Lizzie exclaimed as Gordo handed her the roses. "These are beautiful!"  
  
"This may sound corny," Gordo said. "But those roses aren't nearly as beautiful as you."  
  
Lizzie blushed and kissed Gordo on the cheek, which made him blush an even deeper red than Lizzie.  
  
"Let me just tell my mom that I am leaving," Lizzie said hurriedly as she turned inside. She came back moments later with her jacket on and she slipped her arm into Gordo's.  
  
"What is on the agenda?" she asked.  
  
Gordo smiled. "I figured that we would have a nice dinner at Robertiello's on the waterfront, and then go see a movie of your choice. It can even be a chick-flick!"  
  
Lizzie sighed. "Robertiello's is so expensive. Are you sure that you can afford it?"  
  
"I have been waiting for over 4 years to take you out. I'm going to splurge and I won't let you spend a penny!"  
  
Lizzie blushed and followed Gordo to the car.  
  
At dinner, Lizzie ordered lasagna and Gordo got fettuccine alfredo. They ate in silence until Gordo spoke up.  
  
"Lizzie?" he said softly.  
  
"Yes Gordo?"  
  
"This night has been amazing even though it has only started."  
  
"It." Lizzie started, but Gordo interrupted her.  
  
"I've wanted to tell you ever since Rome that I love you. You are the woman of my dreams. I've always wished for you to be mine. I have watched you and talked with you and done all of that and never once have I gotten the chance to tell you exactly how I feel."  
  
Next chapter! See how Lizzie reacts! Does she love him too, or is there someone else? 


	3. There's someone else

Silence consumed the table as Gordo finished his declaration of love for Lizzie. Lizzie had no idea how to react and reacted the first way she knew how. She cried.  
  
"Oh my God Gordo. Why couldn't you have told me sooner?"  
  
"I. I. I. I thought you wouldn't want to know. I thought that you didn't love me back!" Gordo spat out.  
  
"I do love you! I really do!"  
  
"I can hear a 'but' in your voice." Gordo said cautiously.  
  
"Remember when I went to my freshman orientation at the Culinary Institute?"  
  
"Yeah. What about it?"  
  
"Well, I met someone there."  
  
Gordo's heart sank as the woman that he loved confessed her true feelings.  
  
"I'm sorry Gordo! I really am. I didn't mean to meet someone. I just meant to go and have a good time."  
  
"I understand," Gordo said sadly. "Maybe the night should end here."  
  
"No no no NO!" Lizzie said angrily. "Something like this cannot ruin out last night together."  
  
Gordo smiled as Lizzie grabbed his hand a pulled him out of the restaurant.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry that this is sooo short guys! I'm just getting into the good parts! 


	4. Aidan

The rest of Lizzie and Gordo's last night together consisted of going to a local club to dance the night away. As Gordo walked Lizzie to her front door he put his arm around her waist. When they reached the door, he grabbed her hands and stared into her eyes.  
  
"I love you Lizzie McGuire. You are the woman of my dreams and I will wait forever for you."  
  
With that said, Gordo kissed Lizzie full-on and didn't stop for a full 5 minutes. Gordo turned and walked away, hoping that he would one day be reunited with the woman he loved.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Gordo flew out to Boston to go to Harvard, and at the end of the week Lizzie boarded her plane to New York. Months passed before Lizzie got any word from Gordo, Miranda, or anyone else.  
  
Lizzie had been steadily dating Aidan Lankelis, the guy she met at orientation, for the past four months. Fall quarter was quickly coming to a close, and Christmas was getting nearer. Lizzie asked Aidan to join her on a trip back to Hillridge and he accepted, saying that he wanted to meet her family. She was extremely excited and knew her parents would love him, just like she did.  
  
****************  
  
NEXT CHAPTER:  
  
Aidan and Lizzie go to Hillridge for Christmas. Who will she see? Who isn't coming back? What big changes have happened since June? 


	5. The first time

November 29th marked the last day of the quarter and Lizzie had gotten all of the results of her finals. She aced them all. Aidan took her out for an expensive dinner to celebrate, especially since he aced all of his, too.  
  
As they sat down to dinner, Lizzie told Aidan all about Hillridge.  
  
"Hillridge is my home," Lizzie explained. "I've lived there all of my life and that's where all of my oldest friends are. There's Miranda, Gordo, Larry, Ethan, and Kate. They were all of my best friends all through high school. Miranda and Larry are together, as are Ethan and Kate."  
  
As Lizzie continued to tell Aidan about Hillridge, Lizzie felt contentment in her heart. She was content knowing that she was going home, where she belonged. She had been away for months and was feeling very homesick.  
  
"That's Hillridge," Lizzie said stating that her story was done.  
  
"Hillridge sounds amazing honey," Aidan said and he smiled at her.  
  
Aidan's smiles could melt Lizzie in an instant. Gordo's had done that, too. Why was she thinking about Gordo now? She was on a date with the man that she thinks she might marry. Gordo needed to get out of her head, but he wouldn't.  
  
After dinner, Aidan walked Lizzie back to her apartment.  
  
At the door, Lizzie got more courage than she ever had. "Would you like to come in?" she asked.  
  
Aidan smiled and nodded and followed her inside. Once inside, he grabbed Lizzie around the waist and kissed her. He kissed her as she slowly led him towards her bedroom. The moment that they hit the bed, they knew that they had found the one. Lizzie then gave Aidan the greatest gift she could. She gave him her virginity.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lizzie woke in the morning with Aidan's arm flopped over her bare stomach. She sighed and smiled and slowly slid out of bed. She got dressed and made breakfast.  
  
After she ate, she went back into her room. She nudged Aidan and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
"Wake up baby," she cooed.  
  
Aidan slowly lifted his eyes and smiled.  
  
"I already ate," she explained. "But there are bacon and eggs already cooked in the kitchen if you're hungry. I'm going to start packing for our trip. You remember that we leave tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Yes," Aidan said. "I know. And I'm really excited. I finally get to meet your family!"  
  
Aidan kissed Lizzie's neck and walked into the kitchen to eat. Lizzie sighed and started to pack.  
  
***********  
  
NEXT CHAPTER:  
  
Lizzie and Aidan take the trip! There's some big news in Hillridge. I wonder who it's about! 


	6. Sweet Home Hillridge

When the plane touched down in Hillridge, everyone was there waiting at the gate. Kate and Ethan were there, as well as Miranda and Larry, and the whole McGuire clan. Lizzie looked around when she realized that someone was missing. Where was Gordo?

Lizzie ran over to her mom and dad and gave them hugs and then grabbed Matt and smothered him with kisses. Kate, Ethan, and Larry got quick hugs while Miranda got a huge one.

Lizzie smiled. "Everyone, this is Aidan. Aidan, this is my mom, dad, brother Matt, best friend Miranda, her boyfriend Larry, Kate, and her boyfriend Ethan.

"Ahem, fiance Ethan," Kate interrupted.

Lizzie squealed and gave Kate a huge hug. "Congratulations! Omigosh! That's so great! I am so happy for you!"

Hugs for Kate went all around and then handshakes went all around for Aidan.

"Your dad and I drove seperately so you could drive you car, honey," Mrs. McGuire said to Lizzie. "You guys can go ahead and get your bags from baggage claim and we'll see you at home. I need to start dinner and everything,"

"Sounds good Mom," Lizzie said giving her mom a hug.

Aidan and Lizzie drove Lizzie's 2006 BMW 325i back to Lizzie's house. As soon as they walked in the door, Mrs. McGuire said a quick hi and then said, "Matt, take Aidan to his room. Lizzie of course knows where hers is."

Matt took Aidan to the guest bedroom at the opposite end of the hall from Lizzie's as Lizzie took her bags to her room.

When Lizzie walked into her room, there was a vase with a bouquet of roses in it. On it was a note.

---Lizzie-

Welcome home.

Still waiting,

-Gordo---

Lizzie's heart panged as a tear formed in her eye. Was Gordo not coming home for Christmas? Or Hannukah, rather.

Lizzie flopped onto her bed and screamed into her pillow.

"Oh Gordo," Lizzie said aloud.

"Who's Gordo?"

Lizzie turned and saw Aidan standing in the doorway.

"Gordo," Lizzie said softly. "He's my best friend."


End file.
